


Rhiannon, stay.

by MarvoloStoker



Series: Rhiannon [2]
Category: Angst forever - Fandom, Fleetwood Mac got my heart, Love sucks - Fandom, Zelda Spellman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvoloStoker/pseuds/MarvoloStoker
Summary: Please, I know it took me forever, but here it is....





	Rhiannon, stay.

There’s always anger coming after despair.  
Hilda knew that, or at least the principle of it. Now she had a practical example in Zelda. The first day, she carried her home, and left her on the couch, bringing, every few hours, some tea that was left untouched on the table. Her sister stayed, her head in her hands, unmoving until bedtime. More than once, she tried to talk with her, secretly hoping to hear her sarcastic answers. But nothing.  
« Zelda, are you not cold ? »  
Nothing.  
« Zelda, do you want more tea or some coffee ? »  
Nothing.  
« Zelda, are you hungry ? »  
« Zelda, I’m sorry, will you forgive me ? »  
Nothing.  
« Zelda, can I do anything ? »  
Nothing.  
She wasn’t used to it, and couldn’t help but worry. Normally when her older sister was upset, she would be mean, she would perform a spell or two, she would read and quote her Satanic Bible, she would even kill her and bury her. That was normal. Not the silence. Not the empty look and pinched lips she saw on the redhead’s face when she got up to go to bed. Nor the red eyes.  
Zelda walked straight to her room, and Hilda followed until the door was slapped in her face. She sighted, and caught Sabrina and Ambrose on her way down the stairs. With a nod, they decided it was time for a family meeting in the kitchen.  
While the others took places around the table, Hilda checked a last time the stairs, to be sure Zelda wasn’t coming back, and closed the kitchen door. She started making tea for everyone, adding a bit more chamomile than usual.  
« So, what are we gonna do about Aunt Zee ? » began Sabrina  
« Is Rhiannon really gone ? »  
Hilda just nodded and sat.  
« She came knocking on my door this morning, telling me that she had to leave, at least for a while. She didn’t explain fully what happened with Zelda but… she seemed as heartbroken as Zelda. I couldn’t really see myself forcing her to stay in that state, and well, I thought maybe it would be better for the both of them to have some space. It never crossed my mind that Zelda would react like that, really. »  
« Can’t we just bring her back, so they could talk ? »  
« I think Rhiannon made her choice and we should respect it, and we all know how she kept on going back to Zelda every time, so it must have been for a good reason this time. »  
« Did she say where she’s going ? Won’t she be in danger? » said Ambrose  
« She did, and no, I won’t tell you, and I don’t know, I gave her some potions, candles and wrote a few spells so she could protect her house. »  
« And for Aunty Zelda then, what’s the plan ? » asked the warlock.  
« I have no idea. I guess, we’ll wait and see. » mumbled Hilda in her teacup.  
Sabrina sighted. She wished she could do something, but knew as well as the other two, that every action regarding Zelda should be longly considered because of how uncertain the outcome always was. It also pained her, a lot, to admit it, but love, was not her forte, and she was far too romantic and sweet and idealistic to compare her behavior in that matter to Zelda’s. Yes, they had to wait. And she hoped not too long.  
Ambrose rose, and paced. Hilda knew he wanted to say, or do something, but he didn’t. For a while, nobody talked.  
« I think we should all head to our beds, and see what tomorrow brings. » finally said Hilda.  
They all parted, and once in her room, murmuring a spell before opening her trunk, Hilda took Rhiannon’s letter, attached to Zelda’s whip. In the note, a simple thank you, and the address to reach her, and also, a favor asked: to call her if something were to happen to Zelda.  
Hilda silently swore to it, and throw the letter back in the trunk, focusing on the whip. She knew of course it was Zelda’s, the question was, why was it in Rhiannon’s possession? She hesitated for a minute, thinking of doing a quick memory spell on the whip, but finally left it with the letter. 

Unconscious to the fact that what she wanted to know most could be found in her sister’s room, Zelda rose from the floor she’s been laying on, after astral projecting on the kitchen ceiling. She went to her wardrobe, opened the door, then a drawer, and took the burgundy scarf. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she finally decided to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I know it took me forever, but here it is....


End file.
